Currently there are numerous electronic mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, phablets, cameras, laptop computers, music players, and a multitude of other devices that currently exist and those that have yet to be invented, that fill our lives with enjoyment, pleasure, and that are used to work, create, organize, and everything in between. These devices come in a wide variety of colors, shapes and sizes and designers and manufacturers are constantly looking for something different and appealing to attract and keep old and new consumers. One way that these manufacturers and designers offer something different is in the outside covering material used for the device. Recently there has been a move to a shiny surface that provides a lustrous, glossy look. This is a very attractive look but it provides a new set of problems. First and foremost, the material tends to scratch and scuff easily. This material also tends to show fingerprints and dirt more easily. Consumers and users like to keep their devices looking new and thus wish to apply a case or covering to protect the device's outer surface material, but they still wish to show off the gloss finish. Now, because of this material and the resultant problems associated with the material, there exists a need to have a covering, coating, or case that will protect this clear, shiny device surface while still being able to show off the shiny, high glossy surface.
The main problem that exists is the creation of a clear case that can snugly cover and protect the device. There are many clear materials that can be used as the protective clear case such as plastic materials and glass. The most common materials with which to manufacture such cases is a clear plastic material, such as a polycarbonate or acrylic. The problem with these materials, however, is that when they are used as a case for a device with a shiny, clear surface they reveal a type of water mark. That is, when the shiny, glossy device surface contacts the inner, clear, shiny surface of the polycarbonate or acrylic case the two hard surfaced materials touch and this solid plastic on plastic contact creates an unwanted glossy, wet look, or water mark. This occurs no matter what type of device is used. That is, it could be mobile phone, a tablet, a computer, or any other type of portable mobile device. As long as the device has the glossy finish the water mark is going to be visible.